paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Melting the frost away
"Mama..? are you okay..?" Winter murmured quietly from ontop of her mother's back, looking curiously at her. "i'm fine, sweetie... Just thinking...." Tundra sighed, eyebrows furrowing as she thought about the female husky that Blizzard had brought to the lookout to get helped a few months ago. Was she his mate? She wanted to live with Blizzard, and thought him to be nice. It felt weird to her that anyone could find him nice. She had just come in to the Lookout Tower to ask Marshall and Rosie to give her a checkup. "Tundra....." Tundra stopped in her tracks, her eyes narrowing a little bit as Sage and Aurora ran under her legs, Sage growling menacingly at the figure in front of them as Winter cowered on Tundra's back, burying herself into her fur.. "Blizzard...." she replied coldly, her body tensing and fur bristling as she stared her brother in the eyes. Something seemed... different. "Look, Tundra, I seriously just want to talk to you..." Blizzard sighed, his face held a scowl, but there was something different in his eyes. "....I wanted to say.... I'm sorry...." "You're...You're what..?" Tundra couldn't believe her ears.. was this really her brother? the pup that had been teasing her and bullying her and her friends for three years? The dog who tried to ruin her first date and stole her puppies? What trick was he trying to pull now? "That little speech you gave me.... It got to me... I started thinking and, well..... I'm sorry.... I'm sorry for everything i've done to you... And i'm not saying i want to be "buddy buddy" with you.... but i want to....i want to try to be an actual big brother..... One that....Actually looks out for his sister...." he murmurs, shifting his paws. "Now that i'm going to be...a father.... I want the pups to like me.... and if your pups don't....why would my own?" Tundra's ears twitched at the words. "Father? Avalanche is pregnant?" Blizzard shifted with a bit of an embarrassed look on his face. "Y-Yeah... It's a little unexpected..." Sage stepped forward a little, getting closer to Blizzard. ".......Uncle Blizzard.....Are you telling the truth....?" he looked up at the big husky, tilting his head. Something about the way his green eyes looked into his own made Blizzard's heart twinge. He remembered a few months ago that the pups were looking at him like he was a monster.... and it actually hurt him to see them look at him that way. "...Yeah pipsqueak..... i want to try and be around you guys... that way my pups can have playmates instead of being cooped up at my house alone...." he smiled a small smile at the puppy, who started to slowly wag his tail. "We're gonna have cousins~? like... real cousins?" Aurora smiled, grinning up at Blizzard. Blizzard chuckled a little. "Yeah... Yeah you will....." He looked at Tundra, who was still glaring at him, studying his face and his movements. there was a moment of tense silence as the two looked at each other, and Blizzard was starting to lose hope of any forgiveness. "Look, if you don't want to accept my apology, then forget it...i'll just leave..." "No...Blizzard.....I...I forgive you......" she murmurs, stepping closer. ".....when we were very little...there was nothing i wanted more than for you to love me and treat me like an actual pup.... not like your punching bag.... I just wanted to be your younger sister....." Her voice wavered a little, but she regained her composure. "...I want you to be a part of your nieces and nephew's lives..... But only if you promise not to be a complete jerk to everyone.... i understand some outbursts now and again, but if it's too much...." "I get it, i get it..." Blizzard nodded, looking back at Tundra with a slight, slight smile. "......thanks.. Sis..." he smiled, and.... hugged her. Tundra couldn't believe it, she had to be dreaming. For the first time in her life.... he hugged her... "B...Blizzard..." Tundra started, stammering slightly but was stopped by his paw gently pressing against her muzzle. "yeah yeah, don't think into it too much.... it's not going to happen that often, so don't expect any more for a while..." He smirked, rolling his eyes. "I'll try not to be a total grump.... but i don't promise anything huge... i'm not gonna be happy sunshine like your Paw Patrol friends....." "I get it, Blizzard, but....i'm glad you're making an effort..." "yeah yeah, no more mushy stuff, okay..?" Blizzard rolled his eyes, scowling a little bit, before noticing that little Aurora had climbed up onto his back, immediately causing a smile on his face. He had to admit it.... he had a soft spot for puppies.... "...What are you doing...?" "Jus' climbing..." Aurora smiled, nuzzling into his neck. "...I'm glad you're not a bad guy anymore, Uncle Blizzard...." "....Yeah... me too, kid...." He looked at Tundra, who was grinning at him. an embarrassed blush crossed his cheeks as he coughed and looked down at the ground. "....Stop it....." "But it's cute~" Tundra laughed, shaking her head. "Alright Alright..... Let's go see your mate.." Blizzard sighed, walking next to her as they turn back towards the lookout tower. "And another thing... I want Avalanche to stay with you guys while she's pregnant... you guys have medical pups on paw just in case something happens, and for now she's safer at the Lookout Tower.... Once the pups are old enough to walk, I'll take them all to my house and we'll bring them in for play-dates." Tundra nodded, looking at him. "Sure, sure.... that sounds reasonable to me..." For the first time in ever, the two siblings talked all night. He even played with the puppies until it was time to go to bed. The husky siblings' frozen feud was finally starting to thaw. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Shorts Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon